projectharmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Deidra
Appearance Victor is a slightly tall 5"8 Male with red hair and emerald green eyes. His body is shown to be a slim build with lean muscle. His Hairstyle has shown to change in variety as he sometimes wears it in a male ponytail or in pigtails. Sometimes he'll let his hair down and flow naturally. Victor's clothing consist of a white and black color scheme; he wears a white long sleeve T-shirt with a Dragon patch on the right arm sleeve black pants. And White shoes with a white outlining, for his battle gear he wears a metal plate of armor over his white long sleeve. For his legs he wears the same type of metal plating over his shin and thighs. To top off his armor he has forearm armor guards and gloves with a metal platting to keep him from taking too much damage. Victor also has a green and red color scheme signifying his dragon symbol. Personality Victor has shown to be very child-like and serious, though he has trouble remembering things. He is very kind and caring towards his friends seen especially towards Lotus. Since the two have been friends for 2 years. Victor has also shown to be very rebellious towards those of higher authority. He is also shown to be very hot headed from time to time. However he manages to keep his cool and has very rare moments. Of speaking his mind when its needed seen when Ruby began to rampage throughout the city of Remnant. Alongside Sam, he has a small fear of losing those closest to him. So he therefore pushes his team away from time to time but they stay and remind him that nothing bad will happen. History Victor was a young boy whom watched his mother get slain. By a large beast known as a Matara; a creature of ezura. He was next but his ability awoke just in time to save him, where a dragon found him and took him in. The dragon also linked telepathically with him and thus raised him as his own teaching the young boy to read, write, and harness his power. When Victor became strong enough he was tested to see how powerful he was and possible could be. After passing his test it was revealed that the dragon was his father, and that his father had what was known as Dragon magic. Victor was congratulated then sent to the town of Remnant to seek the Storm clan. His father told him that he should seek to become a guardian and protect those who can't protect themselves. The two had a very tearful goodbye with his father trying to rebuild the village they once lived in. Upon joining the Storm Clan he met Lotus and the two quickly got along, and became very good friends. After many months of waiting the two were finally placed on a team which was now known as team SLVR. Relationship with others Victor's relationship with Lotus has been seen as a brother sister bond. The two get along really well and rarely bump heads unless he eats Lotus's sweets. His relationship with Sam has been shown to be made up of bumping heads. After the four completed their assignment he questions how Sam became a leader, and that if he is leader. He should act more like an adult but Sam replies by saying life wouldn't so fun if you acted like an adult, so why not act like a child until. The time comes where you have to grow up. Victor's relationship with Ruby is mostly made up of teasing and taunting her for her crush on Sam. Upon first meeting the two he quickly noticed how much she cared for him. And compares it to his own companion ship with Lotus by stating "She likes him because whenever she feels down he's there to lift her up.....and he'll protect her no matter what it takes". '' '''Trivia ' *Victor's first name comes from the CoD character Victor Reznov. *The dragon as his symbol alludes to the possibility of having been raised by dragons. *Victor has a phobia of water. Category:Characters